ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Power
'''Ben 10: Ultimate Power '''is a series that takes place 1 year after the events in Ben 10: Omniverse. Ben, now almost 18, must fight in an ultimate battle against some of his darkest and most powerful enemies. Aggregor has escaped from Plumber Prision! Guess who's first on his list of revenge? Yep, Ben Tennyson. Ben, now armed with new aliens, must battle one of his most powerful foes and his new soldiers, called the Tennyson Destroyers by Professor Paradox. Ben must travel back in time with Professor Paradox to learn the darkest secrets about Grandpa Max. Ben knows what he must do in order to prevent a dark future, and it might just affect the lives of everyone around him. Ben's New Aliens *Hywire *Elementix *Exo Crystal *Jet Stream *Magnus *Omen *Overflow *Sparkplug *Baddaboom Characters *Ben *Professor Paradox *Gwen *Kevin *Grandpa Max Season 1 *Joking Around *Tunnel of Smoke * Sightseeing on Primus *False Indenties *Nano Infection *Love at First Sight *Master of Magic *Fireflies *Ghostly Memories *Buring Up *Healing Treatments *Alien Chaos *Galvan Secrets *Shifting in Time *Advanced Training Season 2 *Seek and You Will Find *Out of Time *Why Not? *Following Orders *Cosmic Leak *The Mysterious Eighteight *Monumental Thunder *Losing Popularity *Bystander *Spying on the Enemy *Tennyson Destroyers *Amazing Albedo *Reviewing Status *Holographic Warriors *Powerless For a Day *Return of the Negative 10: Part 1 *Return of the Negative 10: Part 2 Season 3 *Seven Days on Venus *Knowing Yourself *Cancerous Transformation *Home Decorating *I Know You're In There *Maximum Heartbreak *Xenocyte Revenge *Bug Bites *Mutant Plumbers *Vilgaxian Infestation *Punishment *Return of Kevin 11,000 *Animo's Army *Power Undoing *Pyronite Frost *Petropian Electricity *To'kustar Weakness *Megawhatt Torrents Season 4 *Nanite Leaks *Ben 10/ Generator Rex Heroes United 2 *Vulpin Enfusions *Queen Bee *Anodite Colonization *Osmosian Regeneration *Fireworks of Pain and Suffering *Sadness, What Do We Do? *X = Gwen + 2 *Tetrax? Call me Sugilite. *Prisoner 775's Vacation *Will Harangue Network Exclusive: Where is Ben Tennyson? *Zs'Skayr's Takeover *The New Overload *DNCelestialsapien, The End is Near Part 1 *DNCelestialsapien, The End is Near Part 2 Season 5 *The Party *Anodite Tricks *Hero Time *Reconsideration *President Ben? No Way! *Warnings *What the Future Has in Store *Tick Tock *Wildfire *Nanite Evolution *Return of Alpha *Saving the Universe (Again) Part 1 *Saving the Universe (Again) Part 2 *Goodbye Part 1 *Goodbye Part 2 Season 6 *Helping Out *Deserted *Ultimate Osmosian *Full Potiental *Mentoring *Message From a Friend *Jailbreak *Recovery *A Hero's Journey *The Quest For Secrets *Blizzard in Summer *Mixed Up *What's the Point? *Defeat at Sunset Season 6.5 *Chained *Brainwashed *Battle at Mr. Smoothy *A Friend in Need *Kings and Queens *Fried *See, Nothing Bad Happened *Shipwreck *Home Invasion *First Shot *Electric Fire *Secret of Primus *Taking Up the Badge *Fallen Warrior Triva *Merry Chris Stampede also created Ben 10: Revenge of Aggregor, Ken 10: The Begining, Ken 10: Alien Force, and Ken 10: Ultimate Alien. *9 new aliens are released. *The Season 3 episode, The Return of Kevin 11,000 is similar to The Return of Ben 10,000. *Ben 10/ Generator Rex Crossover Heroes United 2 occurs in Ben's world, as opposed to that Heroes United happened in Rex's world. *Ken 10: The Begining will be about Ben's future son, Ken. It will be about Ben giving him a version of the Ultimatrix. *Advanced Training is also similar to "Basic Training". Category:Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels